


Discipline

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-04
Updated: 2005-06-04
Packaged: 2018-12-27 00:59:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: A little bit humorous, a little bit hot. My beta, Chering, helped turn up the heat.





	Discipline

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

“Wasn’t Babylon great tonight…what’s the matter? Why are you looking at me like that?”

“I think you know why.”

“No, I don’t. Tonight was great, everything was great…finally! So what’s your problem?”

“Tonight didn’t make up for all your recent, ridiculous behavior.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

“C’mon, don’t pretend. You know very well what I’m talking about.”

“Oh. You mean…?”

“Yes. Yes. That’s exactly what I mean.” 

“Oh.”

“That’s all you can say…oh?”

“I’m sorry…I guess. I had reasons for acting that way.” 

“Yeah, right.”

“I did.”

“No. You were over the line, way over the line…and you know it.”

“Yeah, well, I guess I was.”

“So…? So? I’m not hearing an apology.”

“I’m sorry I put you through all that.”

“Well, that’s a start, but it’s only a start. I want more than words. I want actions. Strip. I want you naked, now.”

“Ow. Kinky.”

“Now, down on your knees.”

“Can’t we adjourn to the bed now? This fucking floor….”

“Is hard. I know. That’s the point. Maybe some discipline now will make you think before you act like an asshole another time.”

“Oh.”

“Unzip my pants. Good. Now you can push them down...that’s enough. I said, they’re down far enough.”

“But I’m naked and you…you’re not.”

“Yeah. That’s because I’m the one who acted like an adult and you’re the one who acted like a child having a temper tantrum. Ah-h. Um..um. I hope you learning…ah…a lesson…huh, huh, huh…unh…from this."

“This feel good?’

“Um…yeah.”

“How about…..THIS?”

“FUCK! What the hell…?”

“Um-m-m-m. O.K.?”

“God, yes. Fuck…don’t stop…um…harder…Oh, God…yeah, that’s it…Damn, you _are_ good….fuck…fuck…yes! Ah ah ah. Damn. Shit...You’re not through. Now you can clean me up. Unh. Oh, yeah. I think you missed a little. To the left. My left. Oh, yeah. No, stay there. Don’t think you can stand up yet.”

“Justin, my knees are killing me.” 

“Too bad. I want a sincere apology first.”

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have told you I was going to Ibiza...”

“Go on.”

“And I should have let you help me through the radiation treatments...”

“And….”

“I should NEVER EVER have thrown you out of the loft.”

“Very good. Now what were you saying about the bed…?”


End file.
